<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ATTENTION by healaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046935">ATTENTION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries'>healaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett gets jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ATTENTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The white-haired duelist shot up from the sky, knives out as she was ready to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking up over the stacks of boxes, she came to find Sage and Reyna standing on site. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly not putting that much effort into training as they were having a casual discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt something strange in her stomach as she set her sights on the purple-haired woman, a flurry of knives being thrown at her before nailing her in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage looked up, realizing the attacker was Jett. Both women pretended to miss a bunch of shots on each other before Jett hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the game was over and the attackers had won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teams met in the main hall as Sage immediately went over to Jett, hugging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did wonderful.” The healer gave her lover a peck on the cheek. “Reyna’s taking me out for dinner. Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna…?” Jett tilted her head, “Why Reyna…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends.” Sage smiled. “It’ll be fun. You should come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” The duelist gulped. “No. I’m okay. I have uh… training to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are… Are you sure?” Sage cocked her head, “One-hundred percent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Have fun though!” Jett went in for another kiss on the forehead before giving her lover a small wave as she began heading down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage frowned a bit as she watched Jett go, but heard Reyna’s voice next to her and turned her attention to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Jett had begun sprinting back to her room at H.Q.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw herself down on the bed, crying into her pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with her? Why didn’t she just go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Sage was all alone with Reyna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the exact opposite of what she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw how Reyna looked at Sage. As if she was about to pounce on her at all times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jett fully believed the woman would make a move, and now she was completely and utterly helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears continued to fall for a good couple of minutes before she just gave up, turning around to turn on the T.V.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched it until her brain got bored and she went to the kitchen to grab a carton of ice cream, eating that for dinner instead of actual food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes turned to hours as the duelist stared at her phone. Waiting for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone screen was open on the call menu, but all this time spent debating ended up being too much for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep with her hand clutching the phone, body contorted around the pillows she was using as comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duelist was so out of it that she didn’t even wake up when Sage came back from dinner, quietly closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crept up on her face as she saw her girl all tangled up in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took off her outerwear and moved up on the bed with her, gently shifting her position to make her sleep more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jett groaned as she woke up from this, turning to see Sage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweetheart.” Sage cooed, kissing her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey…” Jett gulped, “How was dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner was great. I really wish you came. Phoenix was asking about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pheonix--? Phoenix was there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Phoenix, Sova, Killjoy, Reyna… and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jett felt like a complete and utter dumbass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh…!” She shut her eyes and let out a noise of discomfort, leaning into Sage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Sage laughed, realizing the situation. “Did you actually think I went to dinner with Reyna… on my own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…?” The duelist was quick to admit her mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage clicked her tongue, holding Jett close. “You are just too cute. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>